


Reach out and touch faith

by roughlycut



Series: McReyes Week 2016 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blasphemy, Cunnilingus, Drinking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Priest Jesse McCree, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: Neither of them have been talking much, Jesse too nervous and Reyes probably too indifferent. But when he’d suggested they each grab a bottle of the alter vine, Jesse hadn’t said no.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon [this wonderful piece of fan art](https://twitter.com/moocree/status/798605509536399360) by [moocree](https://twitter.com/moocree/) at twitter!
> 
> Please do not read if use of the word cunt (to describe genitalia) makes you uncomfortable and/or dysphoric!

Jesse can feel his cheeks burning, and it isn’t just from the sweet vine he’s probably had too much of. They’re sitting shoulder to shoulder, him and Reyes, backs against the side of the grand alter placed in one end of an abandoned church. They’ve been stuck here for the past 2 days, waiting for extraction. Neither of them have been talking much, Jesse too nervous and Reyes probably too indifferent. But when he’d suggested they each grab a bottle of the alter vine, Jesse hadn’t said no.

It almost empty now, the first bottle, and conversation has fallen upon things Jesse rather not think too much about in the presence of Reyes. He can feel the heat coming off him in waves and it’s damn near intoxicating.

“Jesse?” Reyes says, turning his head to look at him. Right, he had asked him a question.

“Sorry, I … can you repeat that?” he mumbles. Not because he needs to hear the question again really, he heard it perfectly fine the first time.

“When’s the last time you got any?” Reyes repeats, eyes still on Jesse.

“Oh it’s been a while,” he replies, trying to sound confident, make it sound like it’s his own decision. Reyes hums in acknowledgement and puts the bottle down.

“See,” he says, softly grabbing Jesse’s chin and slowly turning his head towards his own, “that I don’t understand.”

He swallows, all air suddenly knocked out of him as he stares at Reyes. He’s got a strange look on his face, kind, but playful.

“No?” he tries, voice coming out weak. Reyes shakes his head and smiles. They’re so close now Jesse can see the different nuances of brown in his eyes.

“You’re a beautiful man Jesse. How you’re not knees deep in lovers is beyond me.”

“I guess,” he starts, eyes dropping to Reyes mouth as he wets his lips, “they assume I’m not allowed, me being a priest n’ all.”

“Are you?” he asks, voice almost a whisper, his lips now inches from Jesse’s, “allowed?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious that I am,” Jesse answers, lazily gesturing towards the vine. His body is aching, chest bursting with need as heat pools in his crotch. He wants to reach out and kiss Reyes. He wants his mouth all over his body, he wants to feel him inside of him. He wants to hear him moan his name.

Reyes just nods as his other hand slides up Jesse’s thigh so slowly Jesse thinks he might die.

“I’m thinking,” he says, lips now on Jesse’s mouth, his breath hot as he talks “I wish I’d known that sooner.”

A small whimper escapes Jesse and it’s like it’s all Reye’s was waiting for, because next thing he knows their mouths clash together as Reyes pulls Jesse up on his lap.

He tastes like vine and cigarettes, lips a little chapped but his tongue soft. Jesse moans as Reyes’ hands run down his torso, pulling his shirt up to bare his chest. He pulls away, leaving Jesse panting.

“You’re fucking beautiful, Jesse McCree,” he mumbles before putting his hot mouth on one of his nipples.

*

Jesse’s lost count of how many times he’s come by now, his skin burning hot and his throat hoarse from moaning. His knees are shaking as Reyes pulls out of him with a wet sound, leaving him pleasantly sore, but empty. Feeling the cum seeping out of him, he tries to close his legs, to shield himself from Reyes hungry eyes.

“Tsk tsk,” Reyes tuts sweetly, dropping down in front of him, “we’re not done yet.”

Jesse whines, but spreads his knees willingly, baring his cunt for him to see.

“Gorgeous,” he all but moans, positioning himself with Jesse’s right leg on his shoulder, “you’re so gorgeous like this Jesse.”

Jesse can feel a blush spreading down his chest as he relishes in the praise, clenching his hole around nothing, an appreciative hum coming from Reyes in response.

Carefully he locks his arm around Jesse’s leg, pressing him down on the alter, before biting down on his inner thigh. Jesse yelps, his back aching upwards, as Reyes soothes the bitten skin with his tongue. He repeats the process, slowly working his way towards Jesse’s wet cunt.

“Gabriel _hng_ please,” he mutters, hand grasping at the alter cloth underneath him, “I’m-“

“I think you’ve got one more in you, sweetheart,” Reyes interrupts him, mouth hovering right above his clit, breath hot on his skin.

Jesse lifts his head, looking down at him. His cheeks are flushed, and he looks out of breath, but his eyes are serious, watching Jesse’s face carefully.

“Jesse?” he asks, giving his hip a squeeze. Carefully Jesse nods, biting his lip to suppress a moan, as he watches Reyes put his mouth on his swollen clit.

Tears sting in Jesse’s eyes as Reyes licks over his cunt again and again, sucking on his clit and occasionally darting down to fill his hole, drawing whimpers from his mouth. Everything around him is swimming, his vision going blurry.

“Our father _ahhh_ who art in _ohgod_ heaven,” he hears himself mumble, before he brings his hand over his mouth to stop himself, ears burning with embarrassment. There’s tears falling from his eyes now, his cheeks warm and his breath hitching. Reyes hums around his clit, the vibrations pushing him over the edge as he continues to flick his tongue relentlessly.

“Oh _god_ , o-oh god, _Gabriel_!” Jesse moans, digging his nails into Reyes arm as his orgasm washes over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 7 of McReyes week. The prompt was "alternate universe".
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'd be very happy if you left a comment, just letting me know what you think.  
> You're also welcome to come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://silasthemutant.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueEyedMutt).


End file.
